


The Atlantis Herald [Podfic]

by kisahawklin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are twenty-four hours in the day, and for the life of her, Teyla can't remember how she used to spend those hours before accepting a job at The Atlantis Herald. OR: How Teyla learned to stop worrying and love her newspaper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Atlantis Herald [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

[Download mp3 here.](http://soleta.net/kisa/podfic/AtlantisHerald.mp3) Click the link to stream from the site if you don't see a player above. Right click/save as to download the mp3. 


End file.
